Tying the Knot
by Seph07
Summary: Crawford is paranoid.Youji wants what!They're getting married!Now... who's going to tell the rest of Weiss and Schwarz!YxB
1. The night before, and the morning after

**Title:** Tying the Knot

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T **(I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy (in future chapters), romance…

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:** Just an idea that popped into my head while I was procrastinating from doing a major paper for school… I hope I can pull it off. :) Crawford's POV… please enjoy. :)

**THE NIGHT BEFORE…**

I looked at the amber liquid which barely filled the glass which I was holding… this was my fifth glass of whiskey tonight I think. He's late… I looked at my watch for the nth time, 12:15... he was always late… but never THIS late—he had asked me to meet him here at 10. I felt horrible inside, I couldn't figure out if I was pissed off, really mad, angry, sad, worried, anxious… or very hurt—it was as if a whole flurry of emotions were battling inside my chest. I cringed at the thought that he wouldn't show up… he had never stood me up—never in all three years of being together… and not having him here now (and not having visions of him either) was making me feel ill.

I heaved a deep breath and tried to distract myself from the feelings and thoughts that were starting to plague my mind. I signaled to the bartender to give me another glass… he looked at me questioningly as if to say that I had had enough—I narrowed my eyes at him, and I got my whiskey not long after. The blaring music was starting to make my head hurt, and so did the lack of lighting and the perpetual atmosphere of smoke which enveloped places like this. I felt anger resurface again… why did I even agree to meet in a place like this… why have I been agreeing to meet in clubs like these for the past three years? I never even went into any of these on my own accord… well not until we—never mind.

I felt the inner breast pocket of my coat to find something to amuse myself with… nothing but a single cigarette. I wasn't a very big fan of smoking… but what the heck… I wasn't a big fan of anything that I was being subjected to right now. I put the cigarette between my lips and felt my pockets for a lighter… nothing. Tsk, I cursed under my breath. "Need a light?" A strangely familiar voice broke me from my bitter rambling. I lifted the cigarette towards the man, not bothering to look up. I slipped my now lighted cigarette between my lips and took a long drag from it, I let out a long sigh… I never knew a nicotine fix could be this good.

The stranger took the bar stool next to mine and ordered something that had the words "sex" and "beach" in it… I wasn't paying enough attention to catch it—but I remembered him ordering that drink once… long ago. I bit my lip and looked at my watch again—12:45. I felt an unfamiliar feeling crawl up to my chest, then it began to tighten and I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. I shut my eyes tightly then took another long drag from my cigarette. I opened them again and shifted my eyes to the stranger who had taken the seat next to me and I stalled a bit when I recognized him, "Schuldig?"

The German turned to look at me and broke into a grin, but I saw that he was surprised as well. "Crawford! Didn't expect to see you in a place like this… I never thought you were into the whole bar-club thing." The red head elbowed me in a teasing manner before adding, "You go clubbing often or is it just for kicks?" I shook my head and showed him my empty glass, "I just come here to drink…" He nodded but still looked doubtful. I checked my watch yet again, 1:00. I looked around, squinting in the darkness… where was he? "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were waiting for someone." Schuldig drawled mockingly as he downed another shot. I stiffened up slightly—what was I thinking??! If he came and Schuldig saw him… who knows what would happen! I cleared my throat and shook my head, "No… I was just about to leave—it's late." The red-head tilted his head to one side to look at me and said, "Ok, just wait a bit. One more shot and I guess I'll be heading home too. I've been to three bars already and still no good lay—it must not be my lucky night."

We stood up and left the bar together, Schuldig rambling on about how Japanese girls can be so clingy after casual sex. I shuddered, the idea of casual sex made me sick at the thought of sexually transmitted diseases. Before I knew it, we were standing outside our apartment with Schuldig literally pounding on the door screaming, "NAGI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" I cleared my throat as I pulled out my keys and opened the door myself, "don't make such a racket, Nagi has school tomorrow—he needs his sleep." Schuldig chuckled, "You're still such a mother Brad you should get married!" I glared at that last comment but it was done half-heartedly, for all his smart-aleck comments, Schuldig has always been my best friend. I felt him give my shoulder a gently squeeze and I looked up at the German who gave me a rare genuine smile, "if you need to talk Brad… you know where I am." I gave him a weary smile and literally trudged to my room.

I was tired… too tired. I just took my coat off and had enough sense left to hanger it back up on the closet before I collapsed on my bed. I wasn't physically tired… I had just been sitting and drinking all night… waiting for 3 hours in a damn bar only to be— tsk. I buried my face in the pillow, only remembering to remove my shoes before I completely surrendered to exhaustion.

I faintly remembered Schuldig saying something about not sleeping when you're in a foul mood or harboring bad/evil/bitter/generally negative feelings because they cause nightmares… I shifted in my sheets—I guess I'd be having a nightmare of epic proportions with all the negative energy I'm harboring right now for a certain someone who didn't show. I grit my teeth and a single tear escaped the corner of my eyes and slid down my cheek—I shut my eyes tighter as I welcomed sleep's welcoming embrace.

**AND THE MORNING AFTER.**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing persistently. I frowned and shifted in my bed… I had a headache and was not in a talking mood right now. The ringing stopped, only to begin again… I opened my eyes and looked at the time, 10 am??! I shot up and looked at myself in disgust, I had fallen asleep in my suit and had woken up late! I tried to remember what had happened last night but the insistent ringing of the phone prevented me from doing so. Pissed off, I answered the phone, "hello?" which sounded more irritated than I intended. I was supposed to apologize, but the voice from the other end nearly made my blood freeze over.

"Hello? Brad is that you?"

THAT voice… I gripped the receiver tightly… so tight that I felt as if I could crush it right there and then with my bare hands. I opened my mouth to reply but I found that I couldn't bring myself to say anything… I just felt my chest cringe like it had last night… I wanted to grind the receiver to pieces… but at the same time I wanted to continue listening to his voice. I clenched my teeth… but I still did not say anything.

"Brad… please… is that you?"

"What do you want?" I bit out, resisting the urge to shout at him.

"Brad… I-I'm sorry I didn't show last night… I—"

"You stood me up." It was a statement, an accusation, a crime.

"I didn't… I mean, I didn't mean to—I was… I had an emergency."

Bastard. "You don't sound hurt." Liar.

"Not that kind of an emergency… Brad, look—just listen to me please?"

I paused, "I'm listening…"

I heard him release a sigh, "I know we've been really busy and it's been so long since we've seen each o---

"WAIT." I cut him off and covered the mouthpiece just as Nagi entered the room after a soft knock.

"Yes? What is it Nagi?" I tried to keep my voice as normal as I could.

"We have a meeting with Takatori at 11… should I take care of Farfarello or should I let Schuldig do it?"

"Have Schuldig do it… and I'll be right down." I nodded to the boy and he left as quietly as he had come in.

I took my hand off the mouthpiece and said hurriedly, "I have to go… I have business to attend to."

"Wait—don't hang up yet!" I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"What is it?" I wanted to sound more irritated than concerned.

"I—I can't explain… when can I see you?"

Not again… "I don't know…"

"Please… I'll show up… I promise."

"Café Paris, 8 o'clock tonight. I have to go, bye."

I quickly set down the phone, not waiting for his reply before I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. We never had long phone calls… I never had phone calls from people other than Takatori or other clients—it would not be good if the others thought something was out of place.

I took a shower, put on a newly pressed suit and buffed leather shoes before heading to the common room where the rest of the team were waiting. I greeted Nagi and Schuldig with a slight nod and looked to check on Farfarello. Surprisingly, he was just sitting on the couch… looking somewhat dazed. "Is he alright?" I inquired the two others, Nagi gave Schuldig an accusing look which the German countered with a defensive, "I didn't do anything!!" I looked back at Nagi and asked, "is Farfarello alright?" Nagi looked at me then looked down at his shoes which fidgeted restlessly… I waited for about a minute before Nagi looked back up at me with big brown eyes as he bawled in a very child-like (and in a very non-Nagi-ish way) "It was Schuldig! He made me do it! He made me inject Farfarello with all those sedatives! I didn't want to!! I really didn't but… but he--!!" The Japanese pointed an accusing finger at the German who in turn argued back. "I didn't tell you to do it! You wanted to do it first! I told you to hold him down while I unbuckled the straight jacket! It's your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!

"Yes it is!"

I rubbed my temples with my fingers before calming both of them down with a sharp, "Enough." "Nagi, you will come with me—as for you Schuldig, watch Farfarello here at home because I certainly cannot bring him there looking like that… and I cannot leave him alone here or with Nagi." Schuldig said a string of things which I assumed to be a string of German curses. I took my keys from the table and closed the door behind Nagi and me.

It's going to be a looooooooong day…

**T B C **

**I know I said it had comedy… but this first chapter (and maybe the next one) is really more on the serious side. This is because I don't want it to be (too) AU—though in the future it definitely will be. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**Seph**


	2. Random PopUps

**Title:** Tying the Knot

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T** (I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy (in future chapters), romance…

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:**

I found myself spaced-out for the second time since Mr. Takatori had started telling us what we were supposed to do… which I couldn't quite remember because I wasn't really paying attention. I looked at Nagi who was sitting on the other side of the couch we were sitting on—he was also staring blankly at the man… he was bored. I was… distracted—which was very out of character because I was never really one to get side tracked especially when it came to business matters.

"Crawford? Crawford!"

A voice snapped me back to reality. I straightened my head and looked forward again to an inquiring Takatori. I nodded and said, "Yes, I understand." Takatori eyed me suspiciously before continuing his rambling. No matter how hard I tried, I simply could not focus on the matter at hand… all I could think about was HIM, him him him… HIM and how he stood me up for the first in three years… it just wasn't right… it wasn't right… it didn't feel right at all. I felt my stomach churn uneasily the way it does when I knew (but did not see) that something was wrong. I wanted it to be 8 pm already… I wanted answers and… and… I wanted to see him. It has been so long…

Takatori finally dismissed us at around 2 o'clock. I beckoned to Nagi and I drove us home, flustered as the vision of the apartment kitchen being torn apart by a very hungry German and Irishman flashed before my eyes. Tsk. How could I have forgotten to buy the microwavable dinners for these emergency situations? Those two could not survive being left alone at home either… I shook my head as I rushed up the stairs with Nagi following me wordlessly, I suppose he had already guessed that I had a vision. I reached the door just in time for Schuldig to exclaim, "THERE ARE NO MORE BOXED DINNERS IN THE FREEZER, WE'RE GOING TO DIE FARF!!"

I gave a sigh of relief… I had gotten back just in time. "Brad, we're hungry… there's no more food in the refrigerator!" Schuldig whined like a child. I could see that Farfarello was also hungry, and Nagi too even if he didn't say it out loud. I was too bothered to have an appetite. "Nagi, order a delivery from somewhere… we haven't gone to the grocery yet." Nagi quickly got the phone with his powers and asked us what we wanted to eat. Schuldig wanted pizza (how unhealthy…), Farfarello wanted innards (which he will not get), and Nagi wanted pizza as well—"so pizza it is." Nagi then went on to ordering while I went to my room to finish a business report.

I opened my laptop and started typing my report when a webpage suddenly popped out from one of my resource websites. I was about to click the x button but I stopped. Written at the top were the words, **HOW TO TELL IF YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON YOU**. I don't know why but I decided to scan the probable pop-up ad for some teenage magazine.

 **HOW TO TELL IF YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON YOU **

Have you been together for a year? Two? Three? No one is safe, especially when it comes to long term relationships wherein one or both parties develop tendencies to look in another direction—away from their partners. So how can you tell? Here are 7 tell-tale signs that your boyfriend is probably cheating on you.

**He doesn't take you out anymore**

**He doesn't pay much attention to you when you go out**

**He doesn't seem interested in sex with you as much**

**He doesn't pay attention to birthdays or anniversaries**

**He doesn't seem to care anymore**

**He says that everything is fine and it's all in your head**

**He says he's very busy or has had lots of unexplained emergencies**

If you checked more than 3 of these signs, then your beau is probably hiding another chick's thong under his bed or is enjoying some hot loving in somebody else's love nest. Be warned girl, catch him in the act and dump him like the pile or garbage that he is for cheating on you.

Give him a taste of his own medicine by showing him that you're still a hot commodity by donning those sexy clothes you've been hiding behind the closet and seeing him weep as guys keep their eyes locked on you.

**You go girl! **

I quickly closed the window when I heard a faint knocking sound on my door, "Yes?" "Crawford, would you like a slice of pizza?" I heard Nagi ask from outside.

"No, I'm fine thank you Nagi." I called back.

I felt very uneasy… why did I even read the damned article—any person could have made that. It doesn't take a genius to notice those things… tsk. I opened my business report again and continued typing—only to realize that I had typed the following in the middle of my report:

…Weiss was successfully prevented from assassinating the client. Farfarello was able to inflict a minor laceration to the Abyssinian's right arm, while **Youji did not show up last night I suspect that he's cheating on me**…

Oh my God… I took off my glasses and wiped them before putting them back on. I read what I had typed and felt my insides churn again—could it be… could it be possible that the reason I've been feeling so ill and uneasy is that… I think Youji is cheating on me??! No… it can't be… I've never—he'd never… No…

I tried to remember the signs that the article enumerated… **_He doesn't take you out anymore_**, I bit my lip… it had been forever since Youji had asked him out for a real date… too long. That's one check. **_He doesn't pay attention to birthdays or anniversaries_**, I felt my chest do its characteristic cringe… our fourth year anniversary was coming up next week and Youji has not said anything about it all—as if he'd forgotten… or he doesn't care! **_He doesn't seem to care anymore_**.

I had a million thoughts crashing and burning against each other as I pieced together Youji's odd behavior recently. How could I have been so blind??! For the past six months, Youji had been acted _off_ like he was always pre-occupied or distracted. We had not seen each other for nearly a month because we were both BUSY except during missions when we had to pretend to fight—and he stood me up for the first time saying that he had an "emergency." I gasped… **_He says he's very busy or has had lots of unexplained emergencies_**.

I choked on a sob that nearly escaped my lips… I couldn't believe it—after three years… after THREE YEARS!! I felt my lips quiver and my eyesight blurred as tears welled up in my eyes… and for the first time in so long—I cried. I covered my face with my hands as I made my way to the bed. All I could think of was HIM and the burning pain that welled up inside of me.

Three years… could he have gotten tired of me? I was suddenly plagued by self-doubt. Prior to our relationship, he had always been dubbed a lady's man… a player… a playboy… who engaged in flings and casual sex. I had hated him then, thought him a slut—a dirty bastard… but I had been wrong or I thought I was wrong for believing what everybody else said. Then I felt a dull ache in my chest… how could I have believed that he would not grow tired of someone like me? I was not beautiful, and I was certainly not a woman… he had always complained (though jovial in nature—or so I thought) how shy I was every time we… made love (or was I just a prolonged investment for casual sex?)… these thoughts plagued my mind and I cried even more.

I don't know how long I cried but the next thing I knew was that I woke up and it was already dark in my room. I then remembered why I had been crying and felt another sob trying to escape, but I pushed it down—I was going to meet him tonight… the liar. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes were red and swollen… I washed my face the best I could and changed into a new blue colored suit… he had always told me that he liked me in blue I mused quietly, but I kicked the little voice out—he probably told that to every other girl he's been with anyway, I thought bitterly.

I conjured up a plan… to see for myself if what I was suspecting was true. If there was one thing Youji could not resist, it was anything that had to do with sexual activity… and that is how I will find out. How exactly? I'll figure that out after dinner. Without a second glance at the mirror, I straightened my tie, got my keys and headed towards the door—passing my Schuldig and Nagi who were watching cartoons in the living room. "Oooh looking sharp Brad!" Schuldig teased as he waved me off. I shrugged and opened my mouth but Nagi beat me to it, "I'm going out, I'll be late so don't wait up. Schuldig, make sure that Farfarello is confined in his room and Nagi should be in bed by 10 o'clock sharp." The Japanese boy looked at me with a smile as he finished my monologue which he had memorized by word. I blinked, speechless for a second… Schuldig laughed out loud and clapped Nagi on the back, "Hey this kid's good! Got you there Brad!" They shared a good laugh before Schuldig finally waved me off for good saying, "Yeah, yeah go—go to your little princess and make little bunnies shoo!"

I shook my head at such language in the presence of a teenager no less! But I had more important things to take care of… so I boarded my car and drove off to Café Paris.

**T B C **

**No full blown angst if that's what you're thinking… ;)**

**Oh what happens at a dinner date with a paranoid Crawford and a suspected infidel Yotan? **

**Is Youji cheating on Brad? Or is he innocent?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**Seph**


	3. Schuldig Knows!

**Title:** Tying the Knot

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T** (I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy (in future chapters), romance…

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:** Dinner time— o.O Please leave comments or reviews if you can… so at least I know if anyone is actually reading this—or if I should just take it down. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of Tying the Knot:)

**CAFÉ PARIS 7:45 PM**

I pulled over by the familiar sight of Café Paris, a restaurant that _idiot_ and I had frequented before… I sighed. "Before…" I felt my lips nearly purse at the word as I quickly parked my car at the back of the restaurant… it wouldn't do me good for anyone to recognize my car in a place like this. I stepped out of my car and walked briskly towards the entrance where the receptionist took one good look at me before he broke into a smile. "Crawford-san, it's a pleasure to see you again—it has been so long!" The man bowed to me courteously and seemed to be very pleased that he had forgotten all the French greetings which were usually expected of him. I smiled back at him and nodded politely before I inquired, "Is there an available table?" "Ah Crawford-san, there is always a table for you here." He then called a waiter to him and went on, "A table for--?" I looked at his inquiring look, "t-two please" I mumbled almost incoherently. "A table for two for Crawford-san and his lovely date" the man finished and asked me to follow the waiter. I gave a curt "thank you" before I went in with the waiter.

The restaurant had barely changed since the first time we ate here… the velvet curtains, the warm yellow light, the pristine white table cloths, the candle lit tables, and the melody of violins… I gave another sigh as I sat down on our table. We were placed at the back—I suppose the receptionist still hasn't forgotten our favored table… but I guess he'd forgotten who I usually went with… he did say "lovely date." I don't think he'd appreciate being called 'lovely' – he'd probably say it's so _gay_. Tsk… weren't we? Not really… I never looked at other men… I looked at my watch, 8:00. I looked around—no Youji… again.

A waiter came and asked me if I wanted any refreshments or an appetizer, I asked for the best wine instead… I felt like drinking a whole bottle at that moment. The waiter left and returned promptly and started pouring the red wine into my goblet, filling less than half of it. I looked up at him and said, "More…" The waiter complied and filled half of the goblet. I downed the wine in one go and put the goblet back down and beckoned to the waiter, "another." The man hesitated till I shot him a glare and he complied, filling half of the goblet again. I shook my head, "fill it up." The waiter was shaking when he poured the wine—which I again drank in one gulp. I felt the liquid burn down my throat but I didn't care—I just wanted to drink some more. I asked the waiter to fill up my goblet again but he refused, mumbling a polite excuse but I would have none of it. I grabbed the bottle from him and told him to go away as I poured myself another goblet of wine. Another and another and another…

My cheeks felt like they were burning, and my stomach wasn't feeling very well either—I rested my head on the table since everything looked blurry. For a minute or two I was simply listening to the random sounds around me, the clinking of silver against china, the tinkling of goblets as toasts were said, the soft murmur of whispered conversations… then, I heard it—THAT VOICE! I felt my heart speed up its pace and something inside me seemed to purr in excitement—I suddenly felt an all too familiar longing for… him. I raised my head weakly and squinted in the direction of the voice—vision clearing at once when I saw his long honey-colored hair glowing softly in the dim yellow lighting.

"Is Brad here? Bradley Crawford?" I barely heard him talking to the man upfront… I sat up unconsciously. I felt my breathing quicken—I was not aware that he still had this effect on me.

Even if I wasn't looking at his direction, I could literally feel him coming closer. I fumbled carelessly with my napkin, folding and unfolding it, fiddling with my utensils until I heard his footsteps less than a meter away. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and cleared my throat—trying to act oblivious to his presence. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath till I gasped in surprise when a pair of long arms encircled me from behind my chair and I found myself being pulled tightly against a strong chest. I snapped my head to the side to glare at my 'assailant' only to be greeted by warm lips which pressed against my own for a kiss.

My eyes went wide in surprise but slid closed almost at once as I shyly kissed back. It was a chaste kiss, but its effect nearly made me ecstatic— I felt my cheeks burning even more and I could hear a slight buzzing in my ears when I opened my eyes.

"Hello baby… I missed you so much." The blond pressed another delicate kiss on my cheek before he took the seat across our little table. I felt even more blood rush to my face as I looked away… I never realized how little I've changed around him. I opened my mouth to return the greeting but my throat suddenly ran dry and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Baby… baby you okay?" Youji held my hand across the table as he looked at me with his jade eyes. I nodded silently as I stared at our hands, slightly comforted the sight. "I'm sorry I'm late…" he started and I looked up at him at once—suddenly defiant as I pulled my hand away from his. "You're late." I bit out, trying my best to glare at him even if I could barely make out the rest of his face— I was getting a headache and my vision was getting blurry again. I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the headache—no effect.

I saw him move closer but I reassured him, "I'm fine really I am… I just feel a little…" I waved my hand in little circles… I couldn't remember the right word. I felt his face draw nearer to mine and I could imagine myself turning crimson as the heat surged to my face yet again. "Baby, how much wine have you had?" The blond tilted my face so that we were face to face. I refused to answer, but the waiter who had just returned to table cleared his throat as if to say "ask me, ask me!"

Youji looked up at the waiter and asked, "How much has he had before I got here?" "The whole bottle sir…" I scowled at the waiter and was about to object when Youji turned back to me. "Did you drink the whole bottle?" I shook my head, "No…" An arched blond eyebrow. "Maybe… Yes!! But I drank more last night because you didn't show upppp..!!" I raised a shaky hand and pointed an even shakier finger at my lover. I tried to straighten my tongue but every time I tried to speak, it all came out slurred as if my tongue couldn't follow anything I wanted it to say.

Youji asked for some water and a pair of menus, giving the waiter a slightly embarrassed smile before he turned to me with that soft and gentle smile—the smile which I knew was meant only for me. _Hmmm… only for you? How do you know… for sure?_ I tried to shut out the little voice in my head which had begun voicing out my earlier concerns. The waiter returned with the water and the menus. I drank 2 glasses of water to sober myself up then left Youji to order for the both of us—I smiled at the memory of the first time we came here and he didn't know half the things that were offered in the menu.

The food soon arrived and our greatly delayed dinner was finally underway. I purposely avoided eye contact with him, thoughts of his possible betrayal seemed to multiply in my head at an alarming rate and I was afraid that I'd end up blurting something without thinking first if we ever got eye contact. I could feel his gaze on me and I chewed my lip nervously—oh no, he's going to start a conversation!

"Baby, I really am sorry for last night… and for being late tonight…" Youji's tone was apologetic, and I felt him reach out for my hand again. I nodded in silence I wasn't really mad at him… I was just—afraid of what I wanted to know. "Could you look at me at least—I've missed you so much." I closed my eyes… I could listen to that honeyed voice for hours on end—I sighed before looking up at him, offering a small smile. "I-I missed you too… Yotan." I managed to whisper softly… It's surprising that after nearly four years of being together, I was still shy of saying his name out loud.

"Beautiful…"

"What?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Beautiful... you look so beautiful tonight love." He looked at me intently that I felt myself nearly melt at the intensity by which those green orbs regarded me.

"…" I couldn't say anything; I just blushed heavily and looked down again.

_Confront him! Ask him! Catch him off-guard!_ The little voice in my head had become even more persistent that I suddenly blurted out in a loud voice, "I have to ask you something!"

Youji was surprised at my sudden change of tone but asked me to ask away. I looked away then began fumbling with my fork nervously as I tried to form the right question… _are you tired of me? Have you found someone else? Is there something you want to tell me?_ I felt so confused… "Yotan I- I was just… thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Do you..." I took a deep breath. I never had any difficulty talking to people—I'm actually used to being very blunt. "Do you have somebody else?" I tried to sound as calm as I could but my voice broke at the question and I found myself gripping my fork tightly in an effort to contain my fears. I turned my face towards him again; I wanted—no, needed to know for certain.

I had obviously caught Youji off-guard judging from how he looked at me wide-eyed and slack-jawed while his fork seemed frozen between his plate and his mouth. I implored him with my eyes with which I begged him for an answer.

"Wh-what the… where would you get an idea like that??!" The blond looked at me, blatantly flustered at my question.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that lately you haven't paid very much attention to me—to us." I murmured in a barely audible voice—slightly ashamed at my apparent insecurity.

"We've both been very busy baby, you of all people should know that— and the guys have been worked-up recently and I wouldn't want them to suspect anything." With that he set his fork down and looked directly at me. "I can't let them hurt you love."

I couldn't help a small smile from forming on my lips at those words, my fears somewhat dissipating and I felt my chest loosen up a bit. "I know… but at least tell me what kept you last night?"

At this, my lover visibly paled and his smile somewhat straightened into an unreadable expression. I felt that stomach churning feeling again—the same stomach churning feeling I get when I feel (and still not see) that something is wrong.

"Yotan…" I called weakly… I was quite certain that something had happened last night—and he didn't want to tell me.

"I told you… I had an emergency, something came up." I could sense how much he tried to keep his voice steady… he was nervous.

I steeled myself this time… No matter how much I loved him and how long we've been together—I know I deserved better than to be lied to.

"What kind of emergency?"

"What do you mean what kind??! Come on Brad stop this."

"Tell me what kept you last night and maybe I will." I regained my composure and looked at him squarely—scrutinizing him.

Youji gave an exasperated sigh of disbelief as he ran his hand through his blond hair. "We haven't seen each other for nearly a month and you're acting up like a damn woman!"

I nearly flinched at that comment… but that was it—he was obviously avoiding having to answer the question. I sat up straight and pushed my glasses higher unto the bridge of my nose and gave him my ultimatum, "Either you tell me now Yotan or I'm walking out that door and I tell you that when I do that I would want nothing more to do with you… with you and whoever or whatever else you're sleeping with."

"Bradley…" Youji stared at me and when I raised an eyebrow at him, I knew that he knew that I was serious about what I had just said.

"Well…?" I crossed my arms against my chest. No matter how cold I may seem on the outside—right now I felt my heart plummet to my stomach at the idea that Youji would choose not to tell… to just let me walk out of his life just like that… was I… was I so easily replaced?

"I… I can't tell you… not right now." Youji finally replied as he bowed his head.

I bit down a sob which nearly escaped my lips at what he said… I couldn't believe it… how could anything mean more to him than our relationship… more than Weiss or Schwarz for that matter. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall—I had to get out of there.

"Then you've made your decision." I stood up stiffly and pretended to smoothen out the non-existent wrinkles in my suit before I quickly made my way to the front door and out to where my car was parked. I boarded it at once and drove off as fast as I could… I didn't care anymore, all I knew was that I needed to get away from there—from him… as far away from him as I could possibly get.

I was oblivious to everything else…. I just drove off to where I knew he would never dare to follow me—home. I parked my car carelessly in the garage and made my way back up to the apartment blindly. All I could see was his face, all I could here was his voice and the little voice in my head which kept on talking and talking until all of it sounded like a monotonous buzzing. I entered wordlessly and walked briskly towards my room until Schuldig quickly stood up from the couch and stared pointedly at me.

"Brad?" Schuldig had the tone of voice which he never used at home—he was serious.

"What?" I snapped at him—all I wanted was to get back to my room and be left in peace.

"Problems?" Schuldig had that predatory tone to his voice… like a cat teasing a mouse—I was not amused.

"Stop this Schuldig—I'm tired and I want to rest." I bit out firmly as I tried to push my way past the German.

"Weiss problems?"

My eyes went wide as I looked at Schuldig incredulously… I knew from his voice that _he knew_. Oh God… he knows… he knows…

At this the German laughed a heartily then turned to me with a look that could only be described as looking like a cat that got the canary.

"H-How did… I made sure that…" I was at a complete loss for words.

"As for question number one, I've always known Brad. I'm your best friend, _I notice things_, especially when perfect-precision Bradley started losing track of time once in a while—WHICH by the way, only started around… hmmm… three years ago?" The German gave another throaty chuckle.

I felt like digging a hole in the ground and burying myself in it.

"Plus I've snuck into your dirty dreams when I couldn't sleep a couple of times… haha!" I was beginning to feel faint at all of this unwanted information, but Schuldig wasn't done yet.

"That." He cleared his throat and pointed to the open door behind me, "and he followed you home."

I stared at Schuldig wide-eyed before I wheeled around to find a disheveled and panting Youji leaning against the doorframe staring right back at me—and I was frozen solid.

**T B C**

**Wow… this is my longest chapter yet! I'm trying to rush things so Weiss and Schwarz finally get into the picture. Plus I'm excited to write about their reactions!! Wee… hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Btw… please leave comments or reviews just so I know if this fic is still worth continuing… or if anyone's reading it at least.**

**Thank you. :)**

**Seph**


	4. Wee! Surprise! :

**Title:** Tying the Knot

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T** (I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy, romance…

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:** A big thank you to my first ever reviewers:) I feel inspired to write again… so I dedicate this chapter to you guys!

"…and he followed you home."

I gaped at Youji who was standing right in our doorway— SCHWARZ'S DOORWAY! The sound of Schuldig clearing his throat made me stare at him too… I was absolutely aghast at what was happening. I stood there nearly motionless before a vision gripped me—"Youji watch out!" I shouted before I could stop myself… and it was a good thing that I did because the blond was able to leap out of the way just in time before one of our sofa chairs smashed itself on the spot where Youji had been previously standing.

Schuldig wheeled around, "Nagi." Sure enough, Nagi was standing behind us but with his eyes locked on Youji who was now crouching not far from where Schuldig and I were standing. "Weiss…!" Nagi bit out. Schuldig let out another chuckle as he replied, "we know—he followed Brad."

"Crawford… what's going on?" The telekinetic suddenly had Youji in midair as he moved towards us, looking very confused. Schuldig elbowed me and whispered in my ear, "Come on Brad, tell him!"

"Nagi… put him down." I said it in such a hushed tone that I was surprised that Nagi actually heard it. "You heard the man, put him down short stuff!" The German ruffled Nagi's hair and the latter could not help but look so confused that he wanted to cry. He turned to me again and I nodded in confirmation. Nagi pursed his lips and released Youji who landed lightly on both feet. "Good one!" Schuldig just couldn't stop himself sometimes…

For a moment I thought that Youji was going to get back to his senses and just leave—but he didn't. Instead he just stood there—staring at me… and I was staring right back. I felt myself tremble under that jade gaze, and I just wanted to shout at him—to tell him to just runaway… he wasn't even supposed to be here. I begged him with my eyes to just go… but I knew from how he looked at me that he wasn't going to leave… even if he knew I only had to say the word and Nagi would break him in half. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever—I wanted to look away, but somehow I just couldn't.

"Is something going on—" I faintly heard Nagi's voice but he was interrupted by Schuldig, "Something has been going on—now, it's boiling over." Was it just me, or did I just catch a hint of a mental snigger back there?

Youji opened his mouth to speak but I had to stop him, "Balinese, if you want to leave here alive—I suggest you leave at once… lest I change my mind… and for them to change theirs as well." I said referring to Schuldig and Nagi who were less than two feet away from me. For a moment Youji hesitated, but I caught the glance he threw at Schuldig and I knew that there was something going on in that German's head. I was about to voice out my suspicion when Youji took a step towards me. Naturally, I took a step back… "Balinese, I'm warning you…"

I don't know if he's high or on drugs—but Youji seemed to have lost all his senses as he took another step forward, and another, and another until there was only about a foot of space between us. "Schuldig! Please take Balinese outside… and take care of him." I barked nervously as I felt Youji inch even closer.

Schuldig didn't move. I snapped my head in his direction and called again, "Schuldig!" Schuldig looked at me apologetically before he stepped back and raised his hands in the air, "Hey, that's your problem—not mine."

I stared at him incredulously, "What do you mean?! He's Weiss, we're Schwarz… he IS your problem too!"

"No… he's Kudou, you're Bradley—and this is your problem—the two of you."

I was stunned—I did not expect that… then again, I didn't expect a lot of things that happened tonight. I mentally cursed my gift for not having warned me about any of the things that have transpired. I then called Nagi, but the boy quickly hid himself behind the German and said in a small voice, "Anou… I think Schuldig is right… I think you two do have a problem."

"Which you're both going to fix right now." Schuldig finished with a tone of finality.

I pushed up my glasses stubbornly, "We don't have a problem."

"Yes we do." It was only then that I realized that Youji had not spoken a single word since he got here… until now.

"Shut up!" My nerves were at their wits end and I could feel myself break into a cold sweat. I didn't need to hear his voice now… not here, not now!

"We have a problem… and I want to set things right."

Oh that really did it! "Set things right?! How?! It's not like you've been around much to actually KNOW what's wrong!" I knew this whole episode was going to end up like this if I didn't get him out… I was losing my temper.

"Baby—"I froze at the pet name—correction, I LOST MY TEMPER.

I heard muffled giggling from behind me and I knew that Schuldig and Nagi were beginning to find this whole thing amusing. I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment at having been called _that_—I was the leader of Schwarz for heaven's sake! "Don't… don't call me that!" was all I could say, but even that was said half-heartedly. Youji probably taught this a good moment to start talking about _US_… in front of my team and completely obliterate whatever respect they had left for me after he had called me—_baby_.

"Baby, please listen to me… I know I've been out of it for the past few weeks… but—"

"Months. Months Youji—you've been out of it for _three months_!"

"Fine, months then… I was just so distracted because I had so many things on my mind—"

"Things that couldn't wait… things that were more important that actually being there for your _lover_?!"

I heard another muffled squeal at my mention of the word 'lover'—Argh! I actually said that out loud in front of my team… I stole a quick glance in Schuldig's direction and saw his grin widen even more. I secretly wished for a car to run over me.

"…that's not true! I thought a lot about you… about how we were doing, our relationship, how much I—"

"Don't even say it! I won't have _anyone_ lie to my face!" I suddenly felt so angry at him but one look at his face and I wished I hadn't said anything at all.

One look at him and I knew that I had hurt him with what I said.

"Fuck Brad! Just shut up and listen for once—what's wrong with you?!" Schuldig glared at me, and so did Nagi. Shit! Was everyone against me today?!

"Because… I feel that he's cheating on me…" I managed to say in a quiet voice.

Youji looked up at me, "I would never do that baby… you of all people should know that."

"Then why do you always seem too busy that you can't even spare me a few hours… or always space out during the little time we get to spend together? I know what if feels like to have so many things on my mind Youji, to be so busy that I can hardly breathe—but I never forgot about you—_never_!"

"I never forgot—"

"You just did… last night."

"I told you—"

"Where were you?!" And we were back to the start of this whole fiasco…

"I…" Youji sighed. "I wanted to save it for our anniversary next week…"

I gasped, "You remembered…" I whispered more to myself than to him, but he heard me.

"How could I forget the day when you first said that you loved me too?"

Again there was the squealing… I didn't even dare to look at Schuldig and Nagi for fear of what they would look like squealing like a pair of girls...

"Baby… I don't know about you, but I know for a fact that these past four years I've spent with you have been the happiest years of my life and I—" Youji hesitated and seemed to be fumbling something inside his pocket as he purposely avoided eye contact all of a sudden. "I realize now what I really want to do with my life…"

"…and what would that be?" I couldn't keep my voice from breaking, and I was aware that my body was already shaking slightly with emotion. I had to keep calm…

"I… I want to spend it with you."

I couldn't believe my ears… Youji was saying all this to me—in front of Schuldig and Nagi! I felt as if my heart would burst at his words, but at the same time I felt the leader in me suppress my urge to just embrace the blond. I opened my mouth to say something—but no words came out… not like I needed to say anything as Youji continued with what he was saying.

"and I also know that I haven't made the best decisions—but I know that I'm a hundred percent decided on what I'm about to do now…"

I heard Schuldig and Nagi suck in their breath in unison and so did I when Youji suddenly knelt on one knee in front of me with one hand clutching something he had pulled from his coat pocket. Nagi gave out a strange high-pitched sound and another look at the German's face only made me more nervous than I already was because his impossibly wide grin had widened even more! I felt so stupid at that moment… it seemed as though everyone in the room knew what was going to happen, and I—the _ORACLE_ had absolutely no idea!

Youji squared his shoulders as he spoke without looking up at me, "I love you baby… and I was thinking… and I was—and I would be the happiest man if…" The blond looked so flustered as he started hitting his head with his fist. I wanted to hold him and ask him what was wrong… but I was so confused with what was happening—I didn't even know what the hell was happening.

//How can you just stand there?!// I blinked at Schuldig's apparent mental intrusion.

//What am I supposed to do? I don't know what's going on!//

//Damn Brad! You still don't get it do you?//

//Get what?!//

//Fuck your dense…!//

//Wha--//

Our mental conversation was cut short when Youji held my hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Yotan I…" At that moment I just wanted him to hold me… I was so confused.

"Baby, what I really want to say… to ask is… _Bradley Crawford, will you marry me?_"

**T B C**

**Wee! Youji finally proposes to Brad—in front of Schuldig and Nagi! Not that they seem to mind—the two find the night's events amusing. o.O **

**Please leave comments and reviews—they keep me inspired. :) Thank you again to my first reviewers… I'm happy to know that people are actually reading this.**

**Till the next chapter!**

**Seph**


End file.
